doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Adventures/Changing Time
This story will be posted in segments. The first few have already been made. They will be posted today. Prologue The twenty-second of September, 2028. Also known as ''‘The Day the World Ended’. The whole word was in ruins, everything destroyed. A couple of billion of people had died already. More than half of the Earth’s population was dead. The invasion had come all of a sudden, and extremely fast. They were creatures with a grey skin, with tints of purple and green at some places. Their eyes were light green. They didn’t wear the strongest armour imaginable, but they didn’t need it. Not against the Humans… '' ''BOOM!!! '' There was another explosion in Washington D.C. Smoke rose up from the burning buildings. The aliens’ gliders flew through the sky, firing bolts of yellow energy at everything that moved. The last people in the city screamed and ran. Well, not all of them… “Follow me!” the Doctor ordered, as he ran through destroyed field. He was holding Handles in one hand, and his sonic screwdriver in the other. Behind him were Alice, Alfie, Shalek, and two FBI agents. They ran through the thick black smoke that rose up from the many fires around them, making it extra hard for the aliens to see them. “Are you sure your plan will work, Doctor?” one of the FBI agents asked. He was a tall man, with black hair, who was in his forties. His voice was loud, and very serious. “No,” the Doctor replied calmly. Everybody looked at him. “What do you mean with no?” the other FBI agent asked angrily. He had grey hair, and looked like he was in his fifties. “The answer is no!” the Doctor repeated. “What no?!” Alfie shouted out angrily. “Quiet!” the Doctor hissed, “And it’s no, because I am not sure if the plan will succeed, as I already told you guys! But it’s the only chance we’ve got! The only chance of saving billions of people and the entire world! Now follow me! We’re nearly at the White House!” They soon arrived at the doors. There were no guards at all, because of the invasion. The president had fled almost immediately, as he was one of the aliens’ main targets. With a quick ‘buzz’ of his sonic, the Doctor opened the doors and ran inside. “You would think that the doors would be better protected!” Alfie commented, as they ran inside quickly. They heard explosions not far behind them. “It is!” the Doctor explained, as he swung around looking for the right room, “But not against my sonic!” He grinned as he held his sonic in the air for a few seconds. Then he turned serious again, and ran further through the corridor. “Where are we going?” Alice asked, as they passed massive rooms with beautiful paintings on the wall. But many of the walls that separated the house from the outside were destroyed by the invaders. “The Oval Office…” the Doctor answered, as he looked around, “I would usually be able to find it! I’ve been in here dozens of times!” “This way,” the oldest looking FBI agent said, as he led the party into another corridor, “Follow me! Quickly!” ''BANG!!! '' They heard another explosion, and then the aliens screaming and shouting in rage and frustration. They were coming awfully close now. “Great!” the Doctor smiled, as they ran into the Oval Office. On a small table was a complex looking machine, with Gallifreyan all over it. “What is that?” Shalek asked, as he looked at the odd machine. “A Gallifreyan machine!” the Doctor explained quickly, as he sat down next to the machine and opened it up with his sonic screwdriver, “I still have it from the Last Great Time War! I stole it, sort off! I intended to take the Moment, but I accidentally took this one! They look quite alike, don’t you think?” “I don’t know,” Shalek replied, “What does the Moment look like?” “Never mind!” the Doctor told him, as he pressed a lot of buttons on the machine, “I need to get this done quickly! It’s the only way to save the world!” “Right…” Alfie said, “But what exactly does that… that… that ‘thing’ do?” “It enables one – or more – to change time without creating a paradox!” the Doctor answered, “Not fixed points, though! But this isn’t one, so that come out handy!” “But you took us to the future once!” Alice suddenly exclaimed, “You took us to 2050! How come that the world was just fine there?” “I just explained, this isn’t a fixed point!” the Doctor grumbled, as he continued pressing buttons on the machine, “So we can change it without causing a paradox! Everything will be as it was… Well, not everything…” “What?!” Shalek shouted, “I don’t get it anymore!” “You don’t need to, it’ll be over soon!” the Doctor replied, “Nearly finished!” ''BANG!!! '' There was an explosion, and a part of the Oval Office’s wall crumbled apart. The two FBI agents pulled their guns of their belts and pointed them at the thick black smoke that rose up in front of them. “Doctor, you’d better hurry!” the youngest agent said, worriedly, as he heard one of the aliens’ gliders land in the distance. “Nearly finished!” the Doctor told him, as he continued pressing buttons at an extreme speed. Sweat rolled down his forehead. ''Bang! '' A yellow laser flew passed the FBI agents. It hit the wall, and there was a huge explosion. Alice, Alfie and Shalek jumped onto the ground as the FBI agents started shooting into the smoke. They couldn’t see their target – or targets – but it was the only thing they could do. The Doctor pressed a few more buttons before using his sonic on the machine. Another part opened, and a golden bar with a green diamond on top folded out of the machine. “Just like the Moment…” the Doctor sighed, as he carefully put his hand on the diamond, trying not to press on it, “All put your hands on mine! But carefully!” He ordered. They all did as he said, even the two FBI agents. ''Bang! Bang! '' Two more lasers flew inside and exploded on the wall. They could clearly hear several aliens now, coming straight for them. Figures appeared in the smoke, and came running straight at them. They screamed and shouted angrily. “Here we go!” the Doctor said, as he almost pressed the button, “Everyone think of how this all started! All of us!” As he saw that the others had understood it, he almost pressed the button. He hesitated for a moment, but then the aliens ran inside and he pressed the button. As he felt himself travelling back in time, the Doctor thought of all that had happened so far. And that had been some adventure… Segment 1 Coming soon! (this afternoon)